Episode 8000 (19th November 2012)
Plot Eva persuades Kylie that Leanne doesn't really love Nick and is simply using him as a meal ticket. Eva reckons that deep down Nick still carries a torch for her. Kirsty reiterates to Tyrone that he'd best stay away from Super Tykes and Angela, the mother who invited him to the birthday party. David plays pirates with Max and discovers to his horror that the pen he used to draw his own moustache was a permanent marker. Lewis compliments Kylie on her waitressing skills and suggests he puts in a good word for her with Nick. Kylie's touched. When Leanne catches Kylie swigging out of a left over bottle of wine behind the bar, she's furious and tells Nick that he ought to sack her. Tyrone admits to Fiz that he won't be attending the kids' party as Kirsty's banned him because she's jealous of Angela. Fiz points out that Kirsty's being completely unreasonable and insists that Tyrone should put his foot down. Kylie and Eva bitch about Leanne and come up with a plan to push Nick into proposing to Leanne knowing that Leanne will turn him down. Tyrone tries to broach the subject of the party with Kirsty but she's not in the best of moods and he chickens out. Kylie sows the seed in Nick's mind that Leanne likes a grand gesture and he should surprise her by asking her to marry him. By way of apology, Rob pays for Steve and Michelle's dinner in the bistro. Eva puts in her two-penneth worth with Nick, subtly encouraging him to propose to Leanne. Nick calls Leanne to the bistro and with the Champagne on ice, asks her to marry him, but Leanne tells him it's too soon. Nick's gutted and asks her if she loves him as much as she loved Peter. When Leanne hesitates, Nick realises that he's second best and leaves devastated. Eva watches from a distance, delighted that her plan went like clockwork. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Businessman - Tam Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Notes *In contrast to previous years, this 8000th episode of the programme received virtually no publicity for reaching this landmark. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva and Kylie team up to cause problems for Leanne, deciding the best way to expose her doubts about Nick is to get him to propose to her; and Fiz urges Tyrone to stand up to Kirsty. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,780,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes